YYH at my house!
by FireGoddessOfDoom
Summary: The title says some of it. YYH at my house! Inuyasha later. rated for Miroku and occasional comments from the characters that are not mine...maybe. Possible mention of nudity, but heck, I randomly type and am HORRIBLE at telling whats PG or not.
1. Rainy Day

Disclaimer- I do not own Hiei-koi,  
  
Nor his friend Kurama,  
  
Although I would like to,  
  
I don't own YYH or Inuyasha.  
  
If you want for it to be an insert you fanfic, replace the words my, me and I with you and your. Not much to it.  
  
Chapter 1- Rainy Day  
  
It was raining, and I was curled up on the couch, watching my only tape of YYH (Where Kurama fights Karasu in the Dark Tournament). The thunder was quiet, and I was happy about that. Kurama had just pulled out his Rose Whip, when, instead of looking at his opponent, his eyes focused on me! No, the screen, not me, I tried to reassure myself. The sound went out, and I saw him point at me and say something. There was a giant thunderclap, and everything went dark. I was about to stand up, when I heard a metallic ring and felt cold steel on my neck.  
  
"Meijiru watashi doko de kono onnanohito. Imasugu ni." Wait. I knew that voice...why was he speaking in Japanese?  
  
"Anata dekinai odosu onnanohito's!" I knew that voice, too...oh...Kami... I made a guess.  
  
"Now, Hie-"I was cut off by him digging his knife, no, katana deeper into my throat, and I knew that I was bleeding. Ohhhhhhh, CRAP!  
  
"Doshite meijiru shiru watashi no namae?" I had absolutely NO idea what he said, but I understood the words doshite and watashi. How and I. Namae seemed simple enough to translate. He had asked how I knew his name!  
  
"Kurama?" I whispered, praying to Kami as well as every god and goddess I had ever heard of, hoping that he was not only here with us, but knew English.  
  
"I hope that you are there, and I hope that you can understand me, because Hi-, uh, he doesn't, and I don't want to die." I didn't hear anything other than Hiei's breath in my ear, and the other guy whispering to himself. It sounded like Kuwabara.  
  
"You only speak English?" I finally heard quietly.  
  
"Oh, thank Kami! You speak English!" I tried to stand, momentarily forgetting about the weapon at my throat. Hiei reminded me, and I abruptly sat back down.  
  
"Kurama, you don't think that you could get him away from my throat, do you? I could turn the lights back on, and we can try to sort this out the best we can."  
  
Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease...  
  
Kurama said something in Japanese, but the only part I understood was Hiei's name. I felt the katana slowly draw away, and I started breathing again.  
  
"I'll be right back. I have to flip the breaker switch. Kurama, you and Hiei can follow me if you want, but no one else should really move."  
  
I slowly felt my way towards the hall where the basement was. I VERY slowly went down the steps, and I searched a low wall for the breaker box. Unfortunately, it was near my waist, and I accidentally whacked my hipbone into it. I cussed, and flipped the lights back on. I heard Kurama mutter something in Japanese, so I turned around. I expected to see Hiei, but not an inch in front of me! We nearly touched nose to nose, and I screamed. He held his hands over his ears, as did Kurama, and I fell back in surprise onto the box. It scraped my arm, and it didn't bleed, like my neck did, but now my neck, hip, and arm hurt. "Watashi meijiru anata," I heard Kurama mutter as he lowered his hands, giving Hiei 'The Look'. Hiei glared at me like it was all my fault.  
  
"I know some Japanese, Kurama, just not enough to hold a conversation."  
  
I looked into Hiei's eyes, and gave a small smile.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Hiei-sama," I said, almost whispering. He gave me a look, and gave his famous trademark. Looking back at Kurama, I asked,  
  
"Did I say it right? I said I'm sorry, right?" He gave a nod and Hiei began walking to the living room.  
  
"You may want to explain soon. I will translate for everyone, assuming that I am the only one who can fluently speak both languages. Am I correct in this assumption, Ms.....?" Kurama stopped.  
  
"Mikka, and yes."  
  
"Well, Mikka-sama, let us discuss things in the room in which we appeared." He politely waited at the door for me, and followed behind, letting me lead the way. I sat on the end of the couch, where I was before this happened, and saw Yusuke sitting in the chair by me, Kuwabara sitting on the other end of the couch(shiver), Kurama sat in between us, and Hiei was sitting on the floor, on my PILLOW, staring at me. I wasn't sure what I was more shocked about; the fact that Hiei, my favorite bishonen, was in the same room as me, or that his gorgeous butt was where I put my head when I sleep. I pulled myself out of the vampire-like gaze and looked down. I was also trying not to hyperventilate.  
  
"Can you explain, Mikka-sama, but slowly, so that I may translate?" Kurama asked, and I nodded. Taking a deep breath, I began.  
  
"You aren't supposed to be real. Any of you." Kurama stared at me for a moment, confusion all over his face, but he repeated it in Japanese. The facial expressions would have been funny at that moment, had it not been the same topic. When he stopped, I continues.  
  
"You are all from a show on television. Not even a show, but anime. You should be nothing but drawings." Kurama's face went from curiosity to surprise, but he translated. I grabbed the video box and showed them. As it was passed around, I saw different expressions. Kurama looked shocked, Yusuke slightly angry, Kuwabara......well, he wouldn't have understood even if he wasn't dropped as a baby. Hiei looked at it as if he was bored, and tossed it over his shoulder. I jumped off the coch and caught it right before it landed.  
  
"This is my only video of you people and you almost broke it! You...you...baka chibi koorime hanyou!" I yelled, then gasped as I realized who I just insulted and just how bad. My life was gone. Hiei looked like he was going to kill me, but didn't move. Then I realized that something was glowing faintly under his headband.  
  
"Kurama, tell him to stay out of my head. It's not like he can understand my thoughts anyway, so he has no reason to go poking in my head like that! The least he could do was ask!"  
  
A very shocked Kurama stared at me, and barked something at Hiei. Hiei looked even angrier, and yelled something to Kurama. Yusuke looked surprised, and looked at me. Kurama nodded and translated for me.  
  
"How...do you know of his Jagan eye?"  
  
"I told you, you are an anime series. I watch whenever I can. I know about Yusuke, Keiko, Genkai, you, Yoko, Hiei, Yukina, Kuwabara, Boton, Koenma, and everyone that any of you have ever faught since Yusuke's death. Do you really want me to go into detail about how much I know?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Who should I start with?"  
  
Kurama asked around.  
  
"They say Yusuke first."  
Top of Form  
Bottom of Form 


	2. Explanations and Company

Disclaimer-

Hiei- GIVE IT BACK!

Kurama- Give what back, Hiei?

Me- His katana and sweet snow.

Hiei- /glares/

Me- hehe

Kurama- /sweatdrops/ she doesn't own us nor any characters that you know exist......

Chapter 3- ........Ouch.....

(Just so you know, the following people have appeared: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, and Jaken.)

I saw the lights come back on, and noticed Hiei reappear by me a second later. He saw me looking at him with a confused expression, said something, and Kurama repeated,

"I saw how you turned the lights earlier...I'd rather not repeat the rest."

I felt a hand go around my neck, and the person belonging to it say,

"You will tell me where we are, human. Now."

"Let her go!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru's hand just gripped tighter, and I whimpered, because it was going straight into the cut that Hiei had made earlier.

"Do what he says, Sesshoumaru," Kurama growled, bringing forth his Rose Whip. (He's gonna save me...he's gonna save me, lalala!)

To my surprise, Hiei unsheathed his katana. (Both of them will save me! YAY!)

"How did you know my name?" Sesshoumaru asked, gripping me even tighter.

"This sounds familiar," I grumbled.

"Do not speak unless spoken to, woman," he chided.

"Saseru ano onna iku," Hiei growled.

"...Iie."

Sesshoumaru knew Japanese? This could NOT get worse! Or could it...Don't ask me why I had such a foolish idea, or why I went along with it, because I don't know. All I know is, I did something incredibly stupid.

"May I ask you something, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He looked at me, not answering, but gave me his, 'go ahead' look.

"Can I call you Fluffy or Sessie-chan?"

I heard Inuyasha laugh, Miroku gasp, and Kurama groan. Sesshoumaru

said,

"No," and threw me into a wall. I can't lie. It hurt. A lot. Someone

ran up to me, and helped me up.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked.

I nodded, and concentrated on the fight in front of me.

"You will pay dearly for that!" Kurama hissed.

"Hn," Hiei grunted.

"You stupid bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.

As everyone started to raise their weapons, I intervened. I limped to them, raised my hands in the air, and said,

"Please don't fight in my house! Kurama, he is always like this. Sesshoumaru-sama, I will explain why you are here, just everyone stop fighting!"

Kurama slowly lowered his whip, and Hiei followed suit. Inuyasha didn't budge, nor did Sesshoumaru.

"You are all just cartoons. Anime, see?" I showed him the TV, where another episode had started. The whole Inuyasha team was transfixed by the television, while the YYH team stared at them agitatedly. Never taking his eyes off of Sesshoumaru, Kurama asked,

"Mikka-sama, are you really alright?"

I nodded.

_I know that you cannot understand me, onna, but you are a poor liar._

I gasped and looked at Hiei.

I.....can understand him?

Apparently, minds speak the same language. You are injured, and you know it. Weak ningen.

It's not like I want to be human or anything, Hiei!

Hn.  
  
_Really! If I had the option, I would be half kitsune yokai( fox demon), half ryu yokai ( dragon demon).  
_  
"Mikka-sama?"

I pulled myself out of my conversation with Hiei and realized that the rest of the YYH team was staring at me, and that Kurama was taking to me.

"Hm?"

"I said, but you were limping."

"I told you, I'm fine. I had worse bruises when I stupidly sabered with a foil."

"Pardon me for asking, but what is a foil and saber?"

"They are two types of sword things. They are used to practice swordsmanship in the Western Hemisphere now, called fencing. Of course there is padding for protection. A saber is made of thick metal dulled around the edges, and you are allowed to hit your opponent just about anywhere. A foil is very thin, and is used to poke and stab. Sabering with a foil is like being beat with a metal whip. I'm not too good at it, so I managed to get beat for twenty minutes straight. So, I'm fine."( It really happened!)

"That sounds like it hurt!"

"Heh, yeah, it did. Oh well."

_As I said, baka ningen.(To say something, it has to be in your head, so Hiei knows what I'm saing through brain waves.)_

And as I said, I didn't choose to be human!

Are you saying that you chose to be an idiot?

Humans are stupid in general, so, no.

Hn.  
  
"Kurama-sama, just so you know, minds can speak the same way or something, because Hiei is telepathically talking to me, and I can understand him."

"He has already informed me."

"Oh, alright. Making sure."

_Hiei-sama?_

.......Hn?

Would you like to lighten the mood in here a bit?

......What are you planning?

You would think that being in my brain you would know, but...let's make everyone in here hyper!

No.

I'll give you sweet snow!

And I'll get rid of Kuwabaka for the night!

........Fine.  



	3. Ouch

Top of Form   
Bottom of Form Just In . Directory . Columns . Dictionary . Search Log In . Register Bottom of Form   
  
Top of Form Anime » Yu Yu Hakusho » YYH at my house! text size: () : (-) Bottom of Form Author: hiei-kois onna PG - English - General/Humor - Reviews: 17 - Published: 06-19-04 - Updated: 06-24-04 id:1919987 Bottom of Form   
  
Disclaimer-  
  
Hiei- GIVE IT BACK!  
  
Kurama- Give what back, Hiei?  
  
Me- His katana and sweet snow.  
  
Hiei- /glares/  
  
Me- hehe  
  
Kurama- /sweatdrops/ she doesn't own us nor any characters that you know exist......  
  
Chapter 3- ........Ouch.....  
  
(Just so you know, the following people have appeared: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, and Jaken.)  
  
thought  
  
I saw the lights come back on, and noticed Hiei reappear by me a second later. He saw me looking at him with a confused expression, said something, and Kurama repeated,  
  
"I saw how you turned the lights earlier...I'd rather not repeat the rest."  
  
I felt a hand go around my neck, and the person belonging to it say,  
  
"You will tell me where we are, human. Now."  
  
"Let her go!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Sesshoumaru's hand just gripped tighter, and I whimpered, because it was going straight into the cut that Hiei had made earlier.  
  
"Do what he says, Sesshoumaru," Kurama growled, bringing forth his Rose Whip. (He's gonna save me...he's gonna save me, lalala!)  
  
To my surprise, Hiei unsheathed his katana. (Both of them will save me! YAY!)  
  
"How did you know my name?" Sesshoumaru asked, gripping me even tighter.  
  
"This sounds familiar," I grumbled.  
  
"Do not speak unless spoken to, woman," he chided.  
  
"Saseru ano onna iku," Hiei growled.  
  
"...Iie."  
  
Sesshoumaru knew Japanese? This could NOT get worse! Or could it...Don't ask me why I had such a foolish idea, or why I went along with it, because I don't know. All I know is, I did something incredibly stupid.  
  
"May I ask you something, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
He looked at me, not answering, but gave me his, 'go ahead' look.  
  
"Can I call you Fluffy or Sessie-chan?"  
  
I heard Inuyasha laugh, Miroku gasp, and Kurama groan. Sesshoumaru  
  
said,  
  
"No," and threw me into a wall. I can't lie. It hurt. A lot. Someone  
  
ran up to me, and helped me up.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kagome asked.  
  
I nodded, and concentrated on the fight in front of me.  
  
"You will pay dearly for that!" Kurama hissed.  
  
"Hn," Hiei grunted.  
  
"You stupid bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
As everyone started to raise their weapons, I intervened. I limped to them, raised my hands in the air, and said,  
  
"Please don't fight in my house! Kurama, he is always like this. Sesshoumaru-sama, I will explain why you are here, just everyone stop fighting!"  
  
Kurama slowly lowered his whip, and Hiei followed suit. Inuyasha didn't budge, nor did Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You are all just cartoons. Anime, see?" I showed him the TV, where another episode had started. The whole Inuyasha team was transfixed by the television, while the YYH team stared at them agitatedly. Never taking his eyes off of Sesshoumaru, Kurama asked,  
  
"Mikka-sama, are you really alright?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
I know that you cannot understand me, onna, but you are a poor liar.  
  
I gasped and looked at Hiei.  
  
I.....can understand him?  
  
Apparently, minds speak the same language. You are injured, and you know it. Weak ningen.  
  
It's not like I want to be human or anything, Hiei!  
  
Hn.  
  
Really! If I had the option, I would be half kitsune yokai( fox demon), half ryu yokai ( dragon demon).  
  
"Mikka-sama?"  
  
I pulled myself out of my conversation with Hiei and realized that the rest of the YYH team was staring at me, and that Kurama was taking to me.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I said, but you were limping."  
  
"I told you, I'm fine. I had worse bruises when I stupidly sabered with a foil."  
  
"Pardon me for asking, but what is a foil and saber?"  
  
"They are two types of sword things. They are used to practice swordsmanship in the Western Hemisphere now, called fencing. Of course there is padding for protection. A saber is made of thick metal dulled around the edges, and you are allowed to hit your opponent just about anywhere. A foil is very thin, and is used to poke and stab. Sabering with a foil is like being beat with a metal whip. I'm not too good at it, so I managed to get beat for twenty minutes straight. So, I'm fine."( It really happened!)  
  
"That sounds like it hurt!"  
  
"Heh, yeah, it did. Oh well."  
  
As I said, baka ningen.(To say something, it has to be in your head, so Hiei knows what I'm saing through brain waves.)  
  
And as I said, I didn't choose to be human!  
  
Are you saying that you chose to be an idiot?  
  
Humans are stupid in general, so, no.  
  
Hn.  
  
"Kurama-sama, just so you know, minds can speak the same way or something, because Hiei is telepathically talking to me, and I can understand him."  
  
"He has already informed me."  
  
"Oh, alright. Making sure."  
  
Hiei-sama?  
  
.......Hn?  
  
Would you like to lighten the mood in here a bit?  
  
......What are you planning?  
  
You would think that being in my brain you would know, but...let's make everyone in here hyper!  
  
No.  
  
I'll give you sweet snow!  
  
.............  
  
And I'll get rid of Kuwabaka for the night!  
  
........Fine.  
Top of Form  
Bottom of Form 


	4. Order?

Disclaimer-  
  
Hiei- 0:0 (the dots are his nose and Jagan!)  
  
Kurama- Mikka, what did you do to him?  
  
Me- Nothing! He ate his sweet snow too fast. And this is the internet! You can't say my real name!  
  
Kurama- I only used the name that you have used in the story........  
  
Me- oh..........hehe, whoops  
  
Hiei- Fox........he.......lp........  
  
Kurama- What did he say?  
  
Me- Nothing! I own nothing! Not even Hiei! (yet......)  
  
Kurama- Mikka, I can read.......  
  
Me- um.......no you can't!  
  
Previously.....  
  
I'll give you sweet snow!  
  
.............  
  
And I'll get rid of Kuwabaka for the night!  
  
........Fine.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Chapter 4- Order?  
  
Kurama saw Hiei give his smirk, and started to look a little worried. The Inuyasha gang had just finished watching themselves on TV, and had turned back to me.  
  
"Explain, wench," Sesshoumaru ordered. Kurama and Inuyasha scowled ( Hiei was already), but didn't move, only watched me.  
  
"I told you. You aren't supposed to be real. Neither are they," I said, waving a hand in the direction of the YYH cast.  
  
"I watched them in English, and they came out speaking Japanese. You people just happened to be the opposite. I know this much about you all because this is broadcasted worldwide. That means that the entire world can see you whenever they want."  
  
"Show respect for your superiors. Even a petty human such as yourself should have proper manners for their superiors." Sesshoumaru murmured.  
  
"And even a SUPERIOR yokai such as yourself should know that you should be polite to those whose home you are in. And if I have to say one more time that I never wanted to be human in the first place, I'm going to scream, and I know how sensitive demon ears are!" I yelled the last part, and saw the grand yokai lord wince. Shippo and Inuyasha were laughing, because not only did I yell at Sesshoumaru, but my yelling didn't hurt them. Kagome figured that I would do that, because, well, she would, and had covered their ears. Hiei had read my mind, and had warned Kurama before covering his own ears.  
  
"How DARE you speak to my Lord like that? I will-"I cut Jaken off.  
  
"Will what? As I recall, Sesshoumaru-sama fought his own battles. I don't ever remember him allowing you to defend him in any way." The ugly toad shut up, looked at Sesshoumaru, who glared at both of us, and sat in the corner of the couch.  
  
"I also do not recall allowing you to sit on my furniture." Everyone who was sitting stood.  
  
"Oh, the rest of you can, just not him." They sat back down.  
  
"Jaken, sit."  
  
Sesshoumaru was telling Jaken to disobey me!?  
  
"Jaken-sama (shudder), if you even TOUCH my furniture, I will personally rip out your tongue and use it as a noose to hang you on the ceiling fan," I threatened, eerily calm. I think Kurama translated for the others to know what was going on, because the rest of the YYH group stared at me for a moment, and grinned. Apparently, they hated the toad already, too.  
  
"Now, Sesshoumaru-sama, I suppose that I will be a hostess for a while, so I will get some snacks and drinks for everyone, that will relax everyone. Is that what a good hostess would do?" He nodded curtly. I grinned, and found a pen and notepad.  
  
"Alright, let's see. As far as I know, I have coffee, sweet snow, pocky, and chocolate."  
  
I heard Shippo give a cheer when I said chocolate.  
  
"Kagome-sama, what would you like?"  
  
"Um, some coffee sounds good."  
  
"Alright, one coffee. Inuyasha-sama?"  
  
"Um, I'm not really sure. What are all those?"  
  
"Coffee is a drink used to stimulate the brain and body, and is served hot. Sweet snow is ice cream, which is well, sweet and as cold as snow. Pocky is chocolate covered biscuit sticks, and Shippo eats enough chocolate for you to know what it is, but for Sesshoumaru-sama's sake, it is a sweet dessert that used to be for only nobles when it was in short supply."  
  
"Ok, then, can I have all of them?" Everyone regarded Inuyasha with a strange look.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"I decline."  
  
"Yeah, right. You need the most relaxation that you can get, so you are going to get something. I'm going to give you a little of everything, like samples. Yusuke-sama?"  
  
(Remember: Kurama is translating this whole time!)  
  
"Coffee and pocky."  
  
"Right. Kuwabara-sama?" (shudder)  
  
"I'll have.....no, maybe....no, wait, how about...."  
  
My fat kitty Bast shot through the mass of humans and demons in the living room and headed straight for Jaken. Bast grabbed the toad by the head, and ran off. Luckily, Jaken dropped his staff. Kuwabaka saw Bast, and cried out,  
  
"Neko!" and ran after Bast, who ran into the basement with his prize.  
  
".......Anyway, moving on. Kurama-sama, what would you like?"  
  
"A cup of coffee, if that is alright with you."  
  
"Sure, it's fine! Sango-sama?"  
  
"Uh, coffee, I suppose."  
  
"Miroku-sama?"  
  
"Coffee and pocky, please. I was wondering i-"  
  
"No, Miroku-sama, I will not bear your children. I assume that Shippo wants chocolate?"  
  
Shippo nodded vigorously.  
  
"Kirara, would you like the last of the milk?" I asked. She started purring.  
  
/Hiei, would you like some sweet snow?/  
  
He gave me a look.  
  
"Alright, I'll be right back with everyone's orders!" I said, and started limping back to the kitchen.  
  
"Do you need any help, Mikka-sama?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No, I'm alright. Sit and chat amongst yourselves."  
  
"It is apparent that you have no experience as a hostess. You have not given introductions, nor have you asked everyone what they have wanted," Sesshoumaru muttered.  
  
"It is apparent that you do not visit anyone often, Sesshoumaru-sama. People are often nicer to people when they introduce themselves, and I already knew what Hiei-sama wanted. I told you, I know much about you. I simply asked because you are from the feudal era, and don't have the same beverages here as you do there. Kurama would have tea, but I don't have any. If you want respect, you should first show it. Be nice to me, and I will do likewise to you."  
  
I left the room, and entered the kitchen. 


	5. Truth or Dare and Angry People

Top of Form

Me: Hiei, help me! /glomps/

Hiei: No. /pushes me away/

Sesshoumaru: How DARE you pet my fluff? Its mine! My precious........... /starts petting fluff/

Me Hiei: 0.0 0:0

Sesshoumaru: She doesn't own anything, not even my precious fluff!

(so you ppl know, im using the Japanese names, and there are no L's in Japanese, so Kilala is really Kirara.) Previously...........................

"It is apparent that you have no experience as a hostess. You have not given introductions, nor have you asked everyone what they have wanted," Sesshoumaru muttered.

"It is apparent that you do not visit anyone often, Sesshoumaru-sama. People are often nicer to people when they introduce themselves, and I already knew what Hiei-sama wanted. I told you, I know much about you. I simply asked because you are from the feudal era, and don't have the same beverages here as you do there. Kurama would have tea, but I don't have any. If you want respect, you should first show it. Be nice to me, and I will do likewise to you."

I left the room, and entered the kitchen.

Chapter 5- Truth or Dare and Angry People

Getting all the necessary items, I made everyone what they wanted. I had to make several trips, and when I finished, I came in the living room just in time to see Miroku grope Kurama's butt. Everyone got deathly quiet as a silver mist appeared around Kurama. Miroku was too frozen to move, and was still holding a butt, though now it belonged to Yoko Kurama. I wondered why he transformed, when I remembered. He popped out of the tape shortly after taking the potion. Yoko grabbed Miroku's hand, and twisted it a little.

"If you do not relinquish your grip on me, hentai, I will do it myself," he said in that deep voice that he has. Miroku let go quickly, and Yoko released the monk's wrist. Bowing to Yoko, I said,

"Welcome to my home, Yoko-sama. It is good to see you." Grinning, he strutted over to me, and kissed my hand. Knowing Yoko, I looked for his other hand, and saw it behind me, silently grabbing my remote. I took it from him, and said,

"Yoko-sama, I said that I was glad to have you in my home, not that you could steal anything. Leave that skill for someone who is rich."

"My apologies," he muttered, still grinning. I handed him his cup of coffee, and told him to try it. He tasted it, and looked at me with a gleam in his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Chocolate Coffee. Do you like it?" (mmmmmmmmmmmm)

"Yes, actually. It's taste is quite interesting."

"When I figure out how to return you to your realm, I'll give what I have left to you. By the way, it's derived from plants. I can also look the plants up if you want, so you can make your own once you get back."

"That would be pleasant, thank you, onna."

"Mikka. My name is Mikka," I corrected. If anyone was going to call me onna, it was Hiei. If Hiei called me by my name, I would die happy, though. Heck, I would die happy now because he was in my house! Speaking of Hiei.......

_Hiei-sama? _

_What is it, onna?_

_Is there a way for you to create a link of some sort with your Jagan that can allow everyone to understand each other? The only one who knew both languages… well, just changed to a thieving fox._

_I have never attempted it before.....I will try...._

Lo and behold, it worked!

Everyone was eating and/or drinking their treats, and I noticed their eyes glaze over in a sugary rush.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" I cried. Everyone agreed, and we sat in a badly made circle.

"Ok, I'll start. Yusuke-sama, Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Dare," he said, grinning proudly. I grinned evilly.

"I dare you to.........sit in Kuwabara's lap for the rest of the night when he comes back from finding my cat."

He stared at me, then to the hall that his friend had disappeared in. Shuddering, he said,

"You're pure evil, Mikka." I grinned wider.

"Oh, that is nowhere close to how evil I can be. Your turn, Yusuke."

"Truth or Dare, Mikka?" Damn. I forgot to say that rule.....

"..........Truth." I knew Yusuke's mind, and didn't want anything to do with it.

"Damn..........what is the worst thing you have ever done?" he asked. I lowered my head, and saw everyone reflexively lean towards me for the answer. Sesshoumaru's eyes cleared, signifying that the sugar rush didn't last long on him. Dang.

"The worst thing I have ever done.........was when my grandfather died, I didn't mourn for him, even though he was the closest to me in my family," I whispered. Kagome put a hand on my shoulder.

"I am so sorry, Mikka," she sympathized. I shook my head.

"It's fine. I mourned a while back, and I've come to terms with it."

"Your grandfather was a fool, if he died," Sesshoumaru muttered. I felt my eyes narrow of their own accord, and my throat clenched.

"For your information, he died of disease. He died of bone cancer, and in pain. He suffered for months before he passed away, and so you know, no one is like your era. No one dies of battle wounds, like from swords. My grandfather was more of a man than you could ever be, Sesshoumaru, and until you realize how cold-hearted you are, everyone else will be better, too. Even Naraku," I growled, barely above a whisper. Once again, He held me by the throat. Various people went for their weapons, but I held a hand up.

"It's fine. He can't kill me. I am the only way he can get back. Back to Rin, the only person to care about him other than his stupid toad servant," I explained, eye to eye with Sesshoumaru the entire time. He glared at me, tightened his grip, and let me go. I was so angry, I felt no pain. I turned to Kagome.

"I have ear plugs in the second drawer to the right of the stove. Give them to everyone, please. I am going to my room, and I am going to listen to music really loud, and try to calm down." I turned to the others in general.

"I would like to be alone. Anyone who comes to my room will have various hard objects and high pitched screams thrown at them. No matter what you hear, do NOT come." I quickly walked through the silence, and carefully shut my door. I faintly heard some people yelling at Sesshoumaru, but I put my Linkin Park CD, Hybrid Theory, in my Playstation 2. I turned on the volume drowning everything out.


	6. Singing and More

Me: /sings softly to Koori No Knife Wo Daite/  
  
Kurama: What are you singing, Mikka?  
  
Me: /Still singing, points to computer screen, and shows him lyrics/  
  
Kurama: Is....that ME singing?

Me: /nods/

Kurama: /Blushes and sings along/

Me and Kurama:  
  
"I have ear plugs in the second drawer to the right of the stove. Give them to everyone, please. I am going to my room, and I am going to listen to music really loud, and try to calm down." I turned to the others in general.  
  
"I would like to be alone. Anyone who comes to my room will have various hard objects and high pitched screams thrown at them. No matter what you hear, do NOT come." I quickly walked through the silence, and carefully shut my door. I faintly heard some people yelling at Sesshoumaru, but I put my Linkin Park CD, Hybrid Theory, in my Playstation 2. I turned on the volume drowning everything out.

**Singing and more...or not**

I was so angry and upset, I just sang to Linking Park, and when the last song ended, I was still upset, but I had run out of energy to be angry. So, I popped in my Evanescence CD, and turned it to number 6, Tourniquet.

_I tried to kill the pain_

_But only brought more_

_I lay dying_

_And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

At this point, I was crying, and almost screaming.

_My God, My tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God, My tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_Do you remember me_

_Lost for so long_

_Will you be on the other side_

_Or will you forget me_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God, my Tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My wounds cry for the grave_

_My soul cries for deliverance_

_Will I be denied Christ _

_Tourniquet_

_My suicide_

I heard the song end, and I went quiet. I heard clapping behind me, and spun around. Everyone was there, clapping, smiling, and looking apologetic.

"Did...you guys listen to me?" I asked, blushing. I never sang for anyone; it was just a way to not explode. It was kind of embarrassing. Shippo leapt up in front of everyone, and said really fast,

"Everyone was yelling at Sesshoumaru, but then w-"He was cut off by Inuyasha, who attempted to grab him. Shippo jumped towards me and squeezed my left leg with all his might. Continuing, he said, smiling,

"But we heard you screaming and crying, and we felt really sad, and then we heard you singing, and you were GOOD!" I looked around, my eyes widening, and smiled to myself when I saw the guys look at their feet, with the exception of Hiei and Sesshoumaru. Speaking of the dog devil... Hiei saw me looking, and muttered telepathically,

/We brought him, because he cannot be trusted alone. /

I nodded, and peeled my eyes away from the golden orbs just to spot Kagome with the SCARIEST smile I have ever seen. Inuyasha noticed, and slowly backed away (more than likely thinking that she would "sit" him). Her widened mouth opened, and said,

"How do you feel about karaoke?" This question brought every face pointing in her direction.

"Like, having ALL of us sing?" I asked. She nodded, and Hiei phased out, disappeared. Inuyasha bolted, but Sango expected this and grabbed him by the ears. Inuyasha fell, whimpering. Everyone stared at him (well, everyone in the room. Our faces looked like this- 00 Sesshoumaru's looked like this- 0o...on with the story!)

I winced in sympathy for him, and he slowly got up.

"Don't....touch...the EARS!" he cried, slapping her hands. Sango leapt back, and at this point Sango, Shippo, Kagome, Miroku, Yusuke, Kurama and I were laughing. Sesshoumaru had a smirk on his face, and Inuyasha was throwing a hissy fit. We all headed out of my room, feeling our own emotions, with Sesshoumaru leading the way. Kurama stopped me, and led me back into the room.

"Mikka, are you alright?" he asked. "What Sesshoumaru said earlier was immoral and wrong. He went too far."

"I'm alright. I won't feel angry for a little while, because of the songs. Evanescence cured my sadness for a while, too. Next time, I might practice fencing."

"I would hope that you don't end up with bruises again," he mumbled, grinning at his comment.

"I would practice kendo or archery, but I don't have any money for supplies or lessons."

After a moment of silence, he said thoughtfully,

"We could have Hiei teach you......"

"No, I couldn't." Kurama looked shocked at my statement.

"I thought that you felt affection for him, though?"

"I do, but... he's too good. I would at least like to know how to use a sword before having him teach me. As a teacher, he would only be good making someone better, sharpening their expertise." Nodding slowly, he said,

"I believe that I understand...Hiei, why don't you come in here, instead of attempting to spy." I looked around, looking for the fire apparison. Nothing appeared.

"Come, now, Hiei. If you come out of hiding, we will not have you sing in front of everyone."

Slowly, my closet door opened, and Hiei strutted out. (He came from my closet of bishies! He's mine! /hits fangirls with katana of doom/)

Hiei cleared his throat, and said in halting English,

"I teach you...when you... ready..."

I couldn't help but grin and thought about squeezing him, but stopped. He grinned slightly, knowing that I controlled myself from the inevitable.

"Arigato. Now, let's go down there before the others come back up," I commented, and ran down the stairs, crying out,

"I go first! Wait for me!"


	7. Kurama Sings

Me: /eating chocolate/

Sesshoumaru: /staring/

Me: /smiling wide and eating/

Sesshoumaru:/still staring/

Me: /sees demon/ Do…you want some?

Sesshoumaru: perhaps…..

Me: /hands him a bar of chocolate/

Me and Sesshoumaru: /hyper/

Previously…..

Hiei cleared his throat, and said in halting English,

"I teach you…when you… ready…"

I couldn't help but grin and thought about squeezing him, but stopped. He grinned slightly, knowing that I controlled myself from the inevitable.

"Arigato. Now, let's go down there before the others come back up," I commented, and ran down the stairs, crying out,

"I go first! Wait for me!"

More Karaoke!

I ran into the living room, and crashed headfirst into Yusuke. He seemed surprised, because he stepped back, and fell onto his butt.

"Oh, Yusuke! Gomen!" I cried, and went to give him a hand. He grabbed it, and on the way up, grabbed my butt! I slapped him, and he reeled back once more. He grinned, and rubbing his red cheek, said something in Japanese.

"Oro?" I asked.

"He said that your slap can match Keiko's. Do not expect me to help you with your language barrier again," Sesshoumaru muttered. I blinked, and looked at him.

"Thanks…I wonder why I can't understand him anymore, though?" I asked uncertainly.

Hiei was silent.

"He has other things to ponder about at this moment, and must concentrate to use that ability," Kurama offered helpfully.

I nodded, and walked to the karaoke machine. Plugging in the microphone, I said into it,

"Aright. We are back to having the language gap, but that's alright. We can all learn from this."

I paused, to let Kurama repeat that in Japanese. I continued,

"It's my machine, so it's my rules. I already sang for you guys, and I might sing later. But one of you guys are coming up. Who wants to?"

"Might I try?" Kurama asked, leaning against the wall. I nodded, and he came up. I sat down between Inuyasha and Sango.

"What are you going to sing?" I asked. Kurama paused for a moment, and replied,

"Koori no Knifu wo Daite, I think…"

"Oh my God, you actually sang that!? Wow…I'll go get the soundtrack for the instruments and such…" I got up, and went to the karaoke machine, looking for the CD. Finding it under the machine, I slid it in, and went to sit down.

"Just hit play when you're ready," I advised. Kurama nodded, hit play, and began.

_kokoro no izumi no soko ni_

_koori wo haritsume nagara_

_ikite-yuku no ga_

_ORE no shukumei_

_tatakai nuku sono tame ni_

_kokoro no hotori de_

_anata ga yasashiku ORE wo yonde mo_

_mimi wo fusaide_

_hashiru hi mo aru_

_koori no NAIFU wo daite_

_dakedo itsu no hi ka heiwa ga_

_kono yo wo atatameta nara_

_itetsuku SOURU mo _

_tokedasu hazu sa_

_PURIZUMU wo hanachi nagara_

_sono hi ga kuru made_ keep on going

We are fighting. Don't stop.

_mirai wo shinjite kirikome_

_ikiru koto wa kake dakara_

_jibun wo shinjite tobikome_

_jidai wo tsukuru tame ni_ WOH HO HO

_kitto itsu no hi ka chijou ga_

_rakuen ni kawaru you ni_

_ORE no buki sae_

_tokaseru hodo no_

_hizashi ni afureru you ni_

_Sono hi wo motomete_ keep on running.

We are fighting. Go on.

_mirai e no hashi wo watarou_

_ikiru koto ga kake naraba_

_kooritsuku tsuribashi datte_

_hashitte watatte yaru_ WOH HO HO

(Going to my dream)

(Fighting for my friends)

(Running to my dream)

(Fighting for my friends)

_kokoro no izumi ni kakaru niji no hashi wo miru hi made_

He finished, and I stood, clapping.

"That was the best I have ever heard it! I am so jealous!" I cried.

"You shouldn't be. My voice was nothing compared to yours. You have much more effort in yours." He replied, blushing a bit.

"You lie, and it's someone else's turn!" I giggled, and looked around. Kagome stood.

"I'll go!"


End file.
